fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood War in Waterdeep
This kicks off for the players when Maaril's Dragontower is attacked (and flattened!) by a devil dragon attack. Maaril was the head of the 'demon' faction. After the attack he leaves the city. Fenrir is provided a list at some point of the names involved on either side of the Blood War. Gilliard DeRosan is the head of the Devil Faction Baeron Thunderstaff is the head of the Demon Faction after Maaril is taken out. Fenrir is given work to do by Bnurgstickslackskin At the start of it all - this is the line up: DEVILS 1 Top Devil (name unknown) Gilliard Derosen - Aristocrat / cleric /Disciple of Asmodeus Harrister Blatt - warlock / cleric *Unknown powerful devil cultist* - entered city day 120 Vamir Vallex - warlock (killed by Fenrir DAY 117) 25 more people of power - warlocks, wizards etc 35 more lackeys / thralls DEMONS 3 Top Demons - inc BBS (What the other two are doing is anyones guess though) Maaril (out of play) Baeron Thunderstaff (dead - killed day 145) Shamil Jayness - wizard (killed day 123 in duel with Harrister) Fenrir Thunderstaff - warlock 5 more people of power - warlocks, wizards etc 7 more lackeys / thralls As the plot progresses though Blatt takes out all the Demon Faction one by one (including Fenrir!). Fenrir, with the help of Veddic and others though, somehow manages to gather together the Logos, Ellis Aderbrent and Anya to create a Vengeance Demon and takes out Gilliard De Rosan. Also later he is told the following : List of few remaining Demon Faction as of Day 154 Tenance O'Fields - A half orc Dock Ward barbarian warlock Vinet the Bloody - A warlock from North Ward 'Fireball' Frodick - A very paranoid wizard from South Ward The Black Lioness - A one time rival of Baeron from Sea Ward List of Devil Faction people as of DAY 154 (12th Eleasis)(August) Gasher Naks - a dock ward thug. Has often been used as hired muscle by the devil-cultists. Sovellia o' the gardens - a south ward madame who runs a small brothel on the border of dockward. It has often been said of her that she is in league with devils and that there is something wrong with the girls that she keeps. For some reason the inquisition has never come for her though. Squire Peterre - a rich man of north ward. Was part of DeRosan's 'set' of philanthropists. Earlier this year he was badly scarred in a magical duel where half his face was burnt off. He claims that it was Baeron Thunderstaff that attacked him. He has not healed his scar but instead wears it with pride and styles himself as a 'hunter of demons' and a friend of the inquisition. It is known by your demonist friends that he is in league with devils though. Fandangle the Wizard - a wizard of sea ward. Lives in a small tower by the city wall. Has been responsible for slaying a couple of demonists. Osha the Wise - cleric of Mystra. Temple cleric of the House of Wonder. Known to be a secret devil-summoner by the demonists. Also the most likely candidate for the person giving demonist names to the inquisition. Nevin Tolomie - merchant of Trades Ward. Known to be a hedonist and drunkard but very wealthy due , it is said, to selling his soul to devils. Was a known associate of Vamir Vallex. Moonwoman - dock ward wise woman long thought to be use devil magic for her potions and curses. Said to be the leader of the devil-worshipers in Dock Ward. Norty White - Castle Ward scribe. There is known to be a circle of devil worshipers in Castle Ward , maybe up to 20 in number. Anyone sent to find out dies though. So far the only name that has come up has been this one. Porot Vane - A rich boat builder and merchant. Was often said to be 'dodgy' in some way and was questioned by the inquisition. Either he was innocent or cut some sort of deal because he was released. Was expelled from the guilds he was a member of so has been finding it hard to do business in the city. Not known by the demonists so is thought to be a devilist purely by a process of elimination. Shimmermin - a known enemy of the demonists and devil worshiper of several decades. A warlock that lives in Trades Ward. All that remains of a five man coven that was broken up by the inquisition. Is now in hiding but rumoured to still be in this Ward. Category:Dungeons and Dragons